Other Things Not Found in Books
by jennamajig
Summary: Dorothy Ann Fields – commonly known as DA to her friends – was sick and tired of being a virgin. It was something she intended to change. Short epilogue up - story is done! Rating changed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, perhaps I'm going to hell. Because this is the beginning of what may end up a M-rated fic based off a children's cartoon series. I am way too old to be dabbling there perhaps, but I loved the Magic School Bus back in the day and always thought that several of the kids would pair off when they got older. So, yeah. Warned ya. No idea where this came from. Tried to stay in character (well, as in character as the cookie-cutter roles the kids were given had). Will go back to finishing my Rent fic shortly.

Pairings: Basically a Carlos/DA established relationship fic, which mentions of Arnold/Phoebe and Keesha/Ralphie. Character are seventeen, all seniors in high school.

* * *

Dorothy Ann Fields – commonly known as DA to her friends – was sick and tired of being a virgin.

It was something she intended to change. She was a senior in high school, in a steady relationship for almost two years, in love, and knew how to make sure she wouldn't get pregnant. All of these satisfied the items on her check off list for being ready to take the next step.

Problem was she had no clue how. Fact is that Carlos Ramon was not taking a hint. The boy that had frustrated her the day they'd met in kindergarten and he'd knocked down the block tower she'd built spelling out her name - ("Dorothy Ann is too long," he'd told her, sending the blocks crashing down. Tears formed in her eyes. He took the D and A and stacked them together. "DA is better.") – was still frustrating her long after they'd realized the sexual tension between them sophomore year.

The sexual tension still existed – mainly because they weren't having sex.

Oh, why wasn't Carlos being more like a typical seventeen old boy? One that would try anything and everything to get into her pants? She may spend a great deal of time reading books, but they weren't all science-related. One had to look to look carefully, but if they did they would find an odd steamy romance novel shoved in between the physics and chemistry textbooks. She hid them so well on the shelves that not even one of her friends had discovered them yet, and she hated to imagine what her parents would think if they knew what kind of recreational reading she participated in. It was because of that fear that she often grabbed a flashlight to read them under her covers long after everyone in the house was asleep.

They taught her that there was more passion to experience in life than science. Interesting enough, her biology textbook taught her that her urges were actually part of science.

Either way, she gobbled up over-romanticized pages, wishing Carlos would take the initiative to use his tongue in other places than her mouth.

Which is why she was currently trying to find advice in the place she knew best – the bookstore.

She was in the Sex and Relationships section, trying to remain anonymous as she browsed. She tugged her coat closer to her and adjusted the oversized pair of sunglasses perched on her nose. She finally settled on a title to explore, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"DA?"

She almost jumped out of her skin, spinning around, ready to defend herself. She sighed in relief that to see Wanda Li. Wanda, she could handle.

"Wanda," she said. "What are you doing in a bookstore?"

"Everyone knows the Starbucks at this Barnes and Noble has the best lattes and the hottest baristas," Wanda explained. "We came here together last week, remember?"

They did. Perhaps she should have driven a few towns over. But then she'd have to explain why the mileage on the car was higher. Her overprotective dad checked it like a hawk.

"What are you buying?" Wanda asked, her eyes peering over Dorothy Ann's shoulder. She sighed again, handing the book over. Wanda was both too close a friend and too nosy for her to fib her way out of this one.

"How to seduce a man," Wanda read, shaking her head. "Oh, Dorothy Ann, you can't find out how to do that in a book."

"Well, according to this book, I can. So why not?"

"Why not? This isn't a school field trip, DA. This is sex." Suddenly what Dorothy Ann wanted to do appeared to dawn on her. "Holy crap, *you* want to have sex?!"

Dorothy Anne took the book out of Wanda's hands. "I do. Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because you're, you're…Dorothy Ann."

Dorothy Ann frowned. "And, of course, Wanda, that alone is an excellent reason for me to graduate high school a virgin." She couldn't stop the sarcasm from creeping into her voice.

Wanda's surprised look suddenly seemed to morph into one of glee. While most would have classified Wanda as more of a tomboy in third grade, she'd grown up to be more girly and boy-crazy (she was the first of the group to lose her virginity just before her fifteenth birthday) than anyone had imagined. But she was still fearless and certainly not fazed for more than a second at Dorothy Ann's declaration that she was trying to seduce her boyfriend.

"If you want to lose your virginity, you need this book," Wanda declared, shoving a copy of the Kama Sutra in her hands. "I'm buying it for you, in fact. And," she continued as she dragged Dorothy Ann towards the checkout, ignoring the blush steadily growing across her cheeks, "we'll need back-up."

And that was how she ended in her bedroom the next afternoon with Wanda, Phoebe, and Keesha. The three had remained tight since third grade. She supposed that Ms. Frizzle's field trips were enough to bond a group together for life. The three girls probably knew her better than anyone.

Which was why she shouldn't have been surprised that Wanda managed to find her most recent romance novel purchase that she'd thought she'd successfully hidden under her mattress.

"She gasped as she felt his fingers enter her, the sensation unlike anything she'd ever felt before," Wanda read after turning to a random page. She looked up with a wicked smile. "Dorothy Ann! What else are you hiding?" Her gaze fell back down the page. "Hot! I'm going to need to borrow this when you're done, by the way."

"There are more on the bookshelves," she sheepishly admitted. Wanda dropped the book in her hands and immediately started scanning the book shelves. Once someone knew what they were looking for, it wasn't too difficult to find it.

"Damn!" Wanda exclaimed, throwing a book Keesha's way. "DA, these books are steamy!"

Keesha thumbed through the pages. "Wow! No kidding. Look, Phoebe."

Phoebe peered over Keesha's shoulder. She didn't comment, just stared wide-eyed.

Keesha closed the novel. "These are great, Dorothy Ann, but I don't any of us can expect something like what's on these pages. Not even Wanda. It's fiction."

"Don't underestimate me, Franklin," Wanda challenged.

Dorothy Ann sighed. "I know these books are just fantasy, but I just want to make it past first base."

"First base?" Keesha repeated. "Okay, that is a realistic goal. You mean Carlos never tries to, you know, do anything?"

Dorothy Ann shook her head. "I wonder if it's me. I mean, I know I'm known around school as a bookworm, and suddenly it seems that magically made a purity ring appear on my finger."

"When you do study a lot," Phoebe pointed out. "You stayed in three weekends in a row to study for the SATs."

"I want to get into Harvard," Dorothy Ann pointed out. "And Carlos said he didn't mind, he studied with me."

"Duh, because he wants to get into MIT so you guys can go to Boston together," Wanda countered. "Dorm rooms are pretty much an invitation to sex. He's waiting for a green light, I think."

"So Carlos is just being a nice guy," Phoebe agreed.

Yes, he was. And it was frustrating as all hell. She'd even taken to starting more fights with him lately, hoping it was lead to more. It did lead to some amazing make out sessions, but sadly nothing more. "Well how do I to get him to stop being such a nice guy? How do I give him a green light?"

"Um, you say 'Carlos, I'm not wearing any underwear today?'"

Phoebe gently smacked the back of Wanda's head. "That hurt, Phoebe! And it totally worked with Dan last Friday night!"

Keesha rolled her eyes. "Of course it did, Wanda. But the fact that you have the worst reputation at Walkerville High probably helps."

"I don't have the worst reputation," Wanda insisted.

"Yes, you do," Phoebe, Keesha, and Dorothy Ann shot back in unison.

"Okay, maybe I do, but that line would still totally work on Carlos. I mean, he's a guy. One that is a complete horn ball under it all, I'm sure. The only reason he's totally not trying to undo DA's bra clasp is because he's had a crush on her since third grade and thinks she's all pure and would dump him the minute he inched his hand up to her boob. Which, I might add, is completely awesome. Boob touching, of course, not Carlos being a prude."

"He's not being a prude," Phoebe defended. "He's being respectful and romantic."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You can be respectful and still be passionate. Just look at those romance books." She cocked her head towards Dorothy Ann's bed, where her stash of steamy novels lay. "Don't tell me that all you and Arnold do is make out."

Phoebe blushed. "Wanda!"

"See, DA? Even Phoebe and Arnold have managed to do it."

"Do it?" Keesha repeated. "Phoebe, how could you not tell us?"

"It's private!" Phoebe defended. "And it was only once!"

"Still…" Keesha sounded hurt. "I told you about Ralphie and I. I'd have thought that you--"

"Look," Wanda interrupted, "we can swap sex stories later. Right now, DA is the only virgin in this room and we have to fix it. So what are we going to do?"

--

Odd place to stop, but that is what I have thus far. Anyone interested in me continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **The next few chapters are still T-rated, but I'm slightly ahead of my writing and the ending is looking M-rated, indeed. I'm actually having fun writing this and it is helping cure the writer's block I've had for the last few months, oddly. Enjoy and let me know if anyone else is playing in my twisted cartoon pool ;).

* * *

"Wanda, I'm not wearing that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll look like a slut."

"And your point is?"

"The point is no." Dorothy Ann took the article of clothing in question from Wanda's hands and threw it onto Wanda's bed among the ever growing pile of clothing she'd already deemed inadequate.

She heard Wanda sigh. "You are not making this easy, DA."

Dorothy Ann pushed aside the clothing to find a spot on the bed she could sink into. "I'm not trying to be difficult. I just don't understand why me dressing like a two dollar hooker is what I need to convince Carlos to…well, you know."

"You know?" repeated Wanda. "It's sex. Call it sex. For someone that reads all those explicit romance books, you're pretty uptight."

"That isn't news, Wanda," Keesha announced as she pushed open the door to Wanda's bedroom. She carried a large case that she immediately plopped on the ground. "I raided my emergency make-up stash. And…" Keesha reached into her backpack, pulling out a couple of large handfuls of condoms. She dumped them onto Dorothy Ann's lap. Dorothy Ann just blinked at them and even Wanda seemed shocked at the reveal.

"Holy crap, Keesha! Where did you get all those? Not even I have that many stashed."

Keesha smiled wickedly. "Ralphie swiped 'em from his mom's office."

Dorothy Ann picked one up. "Isn't Dr. Tennelli a pediatrician?"

"Family practice. Once of her partners is a gynecologist, I think. Ralphie's the one that got them."

Wanda narrowed her eyes. "Just how much sex *do* you and Ralphie have anyway?"

"Not as much as you have with the rest of the basketball team," Keesha answered and ducked to avoid the pillow Wanda threw at her.

"Ralphie…" Dorothy Ann repeated slowly, her eyes widening. "Oh, Keesha, you didn't—"

Keesha held up a hand. "Relax. Your virtue and secret are safe. These are from my current stash, not in addition to it. Speaking of sex…where's Phoebe? I'm still mad at her for not telling us she and Arnold actually did it."

"She and Arnold went to the new gem and mineral exhibit at the museum after school," Dorothy Ann answered, wishing that Phoebe were here instead. She'd be trying to discourage Wanda a little, at least. "And maybe she wanted to keep it private. I'm beginning to wonder if I should have…" she muttered.

"It's not like we'd tell anyone," Keesha defended. "Well, I wouldn't have anyway. Wanda, however…"

"Franklin, be careful finishing that sentence. I have three more pillows within my reach."

"Fine," Keesha said, throwing her hands up. "Did you think about where and when, DA? I mean, you have to find somewhere private and parent free, after all."

She had thought about it. For once, being a goody-two shoes was about to pay off big time. "My parents are visiting my aunt this weekend."

"Score!" Wanda said.

"But what about your little sister?" Keesha pointed out.

Wanda waved her hand. "Pff. Younger siblings can be bribed, especially if you have some dirt on 'em. I had Dan over last weekend when my mom was away and all it took William to be quiet and disappear was three Xbox rentals from Blockbuster and a threat that I tell Mom it wasn't the neighbor's dog that trampled her garden."

"Wanda, seriously? With your brother in the house?"

"Oh come on, Keesha, don't tell me you and Ralphie haven't done it with someone else in either your house or his?"

"We haven't," Keesha said proudly. "We usually wait until his mom's on call and then she's pretty much out of the house."

"Pretty much doesn't mean always."

"It does in our case."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "So, DA, how are you going to bribe Evan?"

"I don't have to. They are taking her with them. I told my dad I needed to stay home to work on my Chemistry project."

"You mean the one you're conveniently working on with your lab partner that also happens to be your boyfriend? And they are letting you stay?" Keesha asked, a tone of disbelief in her voice.

"They are," Dorothy Ann confirmed. "My father thinks I'm as pure as can be."

"And he's currently right. But we'll change that. Nicely played, DA." Wanda got up and started thumbing through the few remaining articles of clothing in her closet. "You have the perfect green light, now, you know."

"I do?"

"You do," Keesha agreed. "I don't always agree with Wanda on the subject, but all you need to do is invite Carlos over on Saturday night and tell him your parents are out of town. The rest practically writes itself."

"Well almost," Wanda interjected, thrusting a new mini-skirt into Dorothy Ann's hands. "This helps. It will be amazing, DA, I'll tell you. Amazing."

"Amazing," Dorothy repeated softly to herself, staring down at the skirt she wasn't enough sure was long enough to cover her butt. Somehow, she wasn't one hundred percent sure about that one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **A Carlos POV chapter. Randomly happened, though we go back to DA in the next chapter.**  
**

* * *

Carlos loved Wednesdays because it meant that eighth period was study hall, which in his mind equaled a class worth skipping. Therefore, every week he'd try and find a way to make his girlfriend late in order to convince *her* it was worth skipping as well.

It was an uphill battle he knew he'd never win, but he liked the challenge.

So today being Wednesday, one minute before the bell was about ring for eighth period, Carlos shoved Dorothy Ann's physics textbook on the top shelf of her locker, knowing full well that she wasn't tall enough to get to it. He loved the fact that he was more than a complete head taller than she was and used it to his advantage whenever he could. It drove her nuts.

He loved driving her nuts. He'd learned early on what did so from the first time he knocked over her blocks and pulled her pigtails in kindergarten. He still missed those pigtails, but she'd stopped wearing her hair that way after third grade. Instead, now she'd either pull it back in a single ponytail, or on the rare occasion – like today – let it fall free down her back, the ends slightly curly.

He knew she didn't pay much attention to her appearance, but she didn't need to. He thought she was beautiful.

And clueless. If she only knew how pretty she was and how much she drove him insane, in more ways than one. It took every inch of willpower he had to not try and take advantage of her when the moment arose.

Not doing so was the one piece of advice he'd actually listened to when his father sat him down to have the very awkward "talk" at age ten. He'd brought a note home from school about how he'd put the class snake in DA's desk and his father had sighed. Told him that you didn't get girls by tormenting them, but by respecting them.

Then he proceeded to try and explain where babies come from. That sudden transition lead to the most uncomfortable ten minutes Carlos ever experienced with his father. His mother had patted his head in sympathy that evening at dinner, as if apologizing for it.

It took almost five years for his father's initial advice to sink in, when he'd given up snakes and had started trying to unhook Florrie's bra. She'd certainly have let him as Florrie had built quite the reputation, but deep down he knew full well he wasn't really into her, just her boobs.

Dorothy Ann had fantastic boobs.

Which was probably why he'd muttered her name instead of Florrie's and it abruptly ended anything. He then figured if he wanted to get a girl like Dorothy Ann to actually consider dating him, he'd probably have to stop himself from ever doing anything like that with her. DA was a "nice girl" his mother had said.

A "nice girl" with a great ass. It was so much harder than he'd ever planned, but he got the girl and he intended to keep her, clueless as she seemed to be to it all.

The resistant was slowly killing him inside.

"Carlos, I can't reach up there and the bell is about to ring!"

He grinned. "I know. It's study hall, DA. We can be five minutes late."

She stood on her tiptoes, reaching blindly above her for the textbook. "No, *we* can't. Because *you* already have three tardy slips this month. One more and they call your dad."

"My dad doesn't care about me being late to study hall. *You* just don't want a blemish on your perfect record."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not." Her hand wasn't finding the book she wanted and she sighed in frustration.

He reached up and slid the textbook off the shelf, but still held it up, just out of Dorothy Ann's reach. "Do too," he shot back again just the late bell sounded.

"Great. Carlos, give me my book!"

He let her stare a moment before handing her book over. He really enjoyed the look of both frustration and determination on her face. "We're already late, so there's not use running, you know."

She glared at him, the glare she often gave him when she didn't like admitting he was right. She sighed and closed her locker. "I'm completely blaming you for the tardy slip I'm about to get."

He simply grinned again. "You'll get over it. I'll make it up to you."

"You'll make it up to me?" she echoed, the words soft. Then she was silent for a moment before starting to chew on her bottom lip. He frowned; it was a habit she had developed in middle school, but she only did such a thing when something was stressing her out. And while being late to something school related was something DA *did* stress out about, he didn't really consider missing five minutes of study hall something to get freaked out about.

"My parents are visiting my aunt this weekend," she finally said as she shoved her textbook into her backpack and threw it over her shoulder before taking a step forward.

He followed her, confused by what seemed to be a change in topic. "So?"

She stopped short and he practically rammed straight into her. She spun around. "They're talking Emily and letting me stay home." She paused to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding his gaze. "Alone."

Alone.

His mouth was suddenly dry and he swallowed. Did she really have a clue after all? Was this an invitation? Was he reading way too much into this? She'd never given him such an opportunity before and he'd never wanted to chance it, of course.

Somehow, he managed to grin, not wanting to reveal his shock. After all, he had a reputation to protect. Carlos Ramon wasn't going to let Dorothy Ann Fields know exactly what the idea of maybe, just maybe, finally getting to see her naked was doing to his brain.

And other parts, he realized, as he casually shifted the notebook in his hands a little lower. "You inviting me over on Saturday night then?" he asked.

She bit her lip again for a moment. "I think I am."

"You think?"

Her face tipped back up to him, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones. "I am," she said, the confidence creeping back into her voice.

Shit. He probably needed to get some condoms from Ralphie then.

"Mr. Ramon & Miss Fields, the late bell rang three minutes ago! Where are you supposed to be?"

He turned to find the assistant principle behind them. He didn't get another opportunity to talk to DA, as they were each written tardy slips and led to study hall, where they were forced to sit as far away from each other as possible. He started across the room at her, trying to get her attention, but she didn't gaze up from her physics textbook once, leaving him alone with his thoughts and fantasies.

Fantasies that now involved Saturday night. He and DA would be completely alone at her house.

And he suddenly realized that he really had absolutely no clue what the hell he was supposed to once he got there.

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Shit.

Dorothy Ann didn't curse very often, but that was the most appropriate word to cross her mind at the moment. Thankfully Carlos had soccer practice right after last period, so she had time to consider what she may have just done.

Did she really invite Carlos over on Saturday night? And casually mention that they'd be on all on their own? And did he really look excited? Or was her imagination, hoping that he looked excited?

Was it really going to happen? Crap, she thought, feeling her heart race. This was what she wanted. Wanda and Keesha would practically jump for joy at the news, ready to ply more outfits and make-up and condoms on her. She'd be extremely prepared; she still had two days to plan after all.

Then why was she on the verge of a panic attack? She stepped outside of school, her head spinning with the reality. She'd made a move and it had worked. A very simple move and she was so close to a dream and she kinda felt like she wanted to throw up.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Phoebe and Arnold, sitting on a bench and casually chatting. Phoebe! She needed advice from a difference source, so she headed directly towards them.

Arnold greeted her first, but she cut him off before he could even finish saying her name.

"Phoebe, I need to talk to you."

Phoebe looked confused at her urgency. "Um, sure."

She looked at Arnold. "Alone." She gave Arnold an apologetic smile.

He held up a hand and stood up. "I can get the hint. You just better not be fighting again with Carlos because he's my partner for my history project due next week and if you are, we're never getting anything done."

"I'm not," she promised, holding herself from practically shoving Arnold away. Thankfully, he gave Phoebe a quick kiss good bye and left them alone. She plopped down on the bench next to her friend and lowered her backpack to the ground with a gentle thud.

"What's up, Dorothy Ann?"

Dorothy Ann didn't answer right away. She watched Arnold walk away, waiting until he was well out of earshot. She cut right to the chase.

"How is it?"

"How is what?" Phoebe asked.

"It," Dorothy Anne repeated. Phoebe still looked confused. Realizing she needed to elaborate, she paused for a brief moment, trying to choose her words better this time. She came to the conclusion blunt was still best. After all, it was just sex, right? "The first time you and Arnold had sex. Wanda makes it sound so…"

"Oh that." Phoebe said, finally understanding her frank line of questioning. "Wanda makes it sound amazing, right? Well, Wanda's mistaken."

"Mistaken?"

"Definitely." Phoebe glanced in either direction. Apparently satisfied that there was no one within earshot, she started gently swinging her feet back and forth. "It was…awkward, I guess. And it kinda hurt."

"Kinda? What do you mean kinda?"

Phoebe was quiet for a minute before answering. "Kinda as in, yes, it did hurt. I guess it's supposed to, at least a little, I'd heard, but it hurt more than a little. It's why I didn't tell anyone. It seemed stupid to talk about an experience that wasn't really fun. Neither one of us had a clue what we were doing. Arnold had bought a book, but it didn't make it any less…" her brow furrowed as she searched for the proper word, "…intimidating."

Huh. Dorothy Ann took a minute to contemplate Phoebe's words. That certainly wasn't in romance novels. Or in her biology textbooks. Oh sure, she knew the mechanics or sex and what a hymen was, for example, but she'd never really stopped to think about how such thing could detract from the experience instead of enhance it.

The first time was always amazing in fiction. In science, it was hard to tell, as simple facts don't convey emotions.

Perhaps the answers she wanted she wasn't going find in any book.

Phoebe suddenly stopped swinging her feet. "But it isn't really all bad, DA. I mean, the next time was much better. Fun."

"Next time?" Dorothy Ann was confused. "I thought you said you and Arnold only did it once."

Phoebe grinned sheepishly. "Well, we had only done it once then."

Dorothy Ann raised an eyebrow. "Phoebe!"

Phoebe shook her head slightly. "I'm not revealing any details, yet. But I think it's going to be like me and the clarinet. You only get better with practice."

"Lots of practice?" Dorothy asked with a smirk.

Phoebe shrugged. "Maybe once a week practice. You know, like…"

"…the clarinet," Dorothy Ann finished. "I wish you'd been there when Wanda convinced me to invite Carlos over on Saturday night. I might have reconsidered."

Phoebe frowned slightly. "Why? You always have Carlos over on Saturday night."

"Not when my parents are going to be in a different state," she admitted. "I think he finally got the hint and I'm freaking out a little."

"Or maybe you just invited him over Saturday night."

Dorothy Ann shook her head. "He practically fell over when I mentioned my parents were going away this weekend and taking Evan with them."

"Oh." Phoebe's brow furrowed again. "Wait, don't you want to do it with Carlos?"

"Yes! Well, I mean…now that he seems to be on the same page, it's well…"

"Scary?"

"Yeah."

"Of course it is." Phoebe brushed a piece of lint off her "Save the Earth" T-shirt. "Arnold froze at first, you know. You'd have thought we were about to go on one of Ms. Frizzle's field trips from the rambling and precautions he mentioned beforehand. Me, I felt like I'd just switched schools all over again. It was definitely an experience. But it was new for both of us. I mean, Carlos hasn't, well…"

"No!" Dorothy Ann immediately answered, surprised at how quickly the word came out of her mouth. Then she realized that she actually didn't know for sure the answer. She and Carlos had gotten together towards the end of sophomore year, and he'd been such a gentleman (out of character for him, she'd often reflected, of course) when it came to physical affection, that she'd assumed he was also a virgin.

But Wanda had lost her virginity to the captain of the soccer team when she was fifteen. Carlos was on that same soccer team and Florrie spent that entire year flirting shamelessly with him…

She shook her head. No. No way.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure," she admitted, amending her previous statement.

"Then don't worry so much," Phoebe told her, putting a hand on Dorothy Ann's shoulder. "And I bet even Wanda's first time with captain of the soccer team wasn't as awesome as she made it sound. Plus she was missing the most important thing."

"Which is?"

"Love," Phoebe said, as if it were the most obviously thing in the world. "If you love each other, the rest of details aren't as important, I think. I bet that's in your books? Well, those steamy romance stories, anyway. Aren't they always in love?"

Dorothy Ann nodded. "True. They are."

"Then go for it. Without Wanda's wardrobe, though."

Dorothy Ann laughed. "How did you know about that?"

"Who doesn't know about Wanda's 'I-need-to-get-some' outfits? You guys are the same size, but since she's two inches shorter, her already short skirt would be giving Carlos very easy access, I'd think."

"Phoebe." She was starting to blush and she knew it. Phoebe was definitely the most shy of the group, but it was circumstances like this that showcased that she'd left most of her naïve nature back in grade school.

"Well, it's true. And nothing needs to be that easy. Even Wanda. But she'll figure that out on her own." She glanced at her watch. "I have to go. I have a clarinet lesson at four." She stood up and reached for her bag.

"Clarinet lesson?" Dorothy Ann repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Phoebe laughed. "A real one this time. Look, trust me. If I can survive the awkwardness, so can you. Oh, and Keesha gave you condoms, right?"

"Um, yeah. Lots of them. How did you know?"

"Because Ralphie's the one that gave them to me. I figured Keesha had the same access."

"Wow, I'm out of the condom loop, apparently," Dorothy Ann muttered. Then a thought just occurred to her. "Wait, if Ralphie gave you condoms, than how come Keesha didn't know you and Arnold did it?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Since my dad starting dating his mom a few months ago, we talked more and Ralphie kinda started looking out for me. I thought it might lead to him beating up Arnold, but instead he gave me condoms. I don't understand it, but it was a nice gesture, so I just appreciated it." She paused a moment, looking thoughtful. "Or you know, it really could be because I found out he still sleeps with a stuffed green dinosaur." She held up a finger to her lips. "But I didn't say that last part, right?"

"Right," Dorothy Ann agreed with a slight grin. "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem. What are friends for?" With that, Phoebe turned to walk away.

Dorothy Ann watched her for a minute, then took a deep breath. She could and would do this - her way.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR's NOTE: It has been a while. Life and work got in the way. Apologies.

This is short and ends a little abruptly. Don't worry, there is more coming and very soon. However, it will change the rating of the story to M. So I wanted to post this little bit while still in Teen territory so that folks could take note and remember to change the filters so you can find this fic. Or put it on alert ;).

* * *

Two days later, Dorothy Ann watched her parents pull out of the driveway.

"Make sure you don't leave the oven on," her mother called out through the car window.

Dorothy Ann almost laughed out loud at her mother's worry. Like that was the piece of advice she'd need to use this weekend.

"I won't," she promised and after they sped away, she let the back door close behind her. She didn't even have time to breathe before it swung open again. She spun around to find Wanda practically on top of her, with Keesha on her heels. Phoebe stood a few feet away, wearing an apologetic smile.

Before Wanda could even open her mouth, Dorothy Ann shook her head.

"My way, Wanda. I told you yesterday, I'm doing this my way."

"Your way won't even involve lip gloss," Wanda protested.

"I have to agree there," Keesha chimed in, and Dorothy Ann noticed her legendary make-up kit at her feet. Keesha was the make-up queen and couldn't understand how any girl could leave the house without at least some lip gloss and mascara.

Great. Keesha would turn her into glam girl. Wanda would make her look like a hooker. Phoebe would…

Phoebe! Maybe she would be her saving grace. Dorothy Ann shot her friend a look. Phoebe smiled.

"I'm here to ensure you don't end looking like a tramp," she said in a simple, cheery tone that almost made the sentence not sound an insult.

"Hey!" Keesha and Wanda chorused together.

Almost.

Dorothy Ann was herded upstairs into the bathroom, where Keesha would proceed to have her way. Wanda would nod or shake her head. Phoebe handed her tissues and make-up remover.

Despite that, she still found herself unrecognizable in the mirror when all was said and done. The mascara was itchy and she wondered why the hell she'd finally she'd let Keesha anywhere near her with an eyebrow pencil.

"You look perfect!" Keesha declared and she and Wanda were off, trying to find mood lighting.

Phoebe looked at her with a shrug. "Scrub it off the second they leave?"

She had every intention to, but instead spend far too much time trying to convince Wanda and Keesha she didn't need any mood lighting. Phoebe had finally succeeded in chasing them both out the door and she'd stood poised at the bathroom mirror with some make-up remover when the doorbell rang.

She sighed. She had to hope Carlos would appreciate the effect then. She laid the make-up remover on the sink, summoned up all her courage and went downstairs to open the door.

Sure enough, Carlos stood in the doorway, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. She self-consciously tugged at the hem of her skirt. Thankfully, her outfit was completely of her choosing – a simple jean shirt and button down short-sleeved blouse. She still swallowed, however, her mouth dry.

Carlos shifted his weight awkwardly in the doorway. It was strange to watch. The last time she'd seen him timid (it felt odd to use such a word to describe Carlos of all people) was when he'd worked up enough nerve to ask her out on a date.

"So, ah…can I come in?"

She blinked. "Of course." She stepped aside, letting him enter and closing the door behind him. She turned to face him again, suddenly so completely unsure of herself.

Deep breath, she tried telling herself. This is Carlos. She'd known him since he was five and had never let him get the better of her. This wasn't about to be any different.

Well, she hoped it wouldn't be any different.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR's NOTE**: Okay folks, rating is officially changed. Oddly enough, this is my first M-rated fic. I am attempting more realistic storytelling as opposed to a romance novel. Just giving that disclaimer.

* * *

They headed into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Carlos, however, much to Dorothy Ann's frustration left enough space in between them to fit another person. For what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few minutes, they were silent.

Wonderful, she thought as she searched for something to say. Carlos was a talker – hell, they both were – and it now felt like they were lost for words. This was not going well.

She blinked, taking note of (and trying to ignore) the large amount of mascara on her eyelashes. They felt heavy and she unconsciously rubbed her eye.

And realized that wasn't a good idea when she found her fingertips smeared black.

"Great," she muttered, hoping Carlos didn't notice. Why did she not scrub off the make-up again? Why did she even let Keesha come anywhere near her with that mascara wand anyway?

"You know, you don't need all that make-up."

Carlos shifted a few inches, closing the gap between them. He smiled. "I like the fact that you don't wear any."

"You do?" She moved closer to him, completely eliminating the space between them. "So do I. But Keesha and Wanda thought…"

He gave her a puzzled look. "Keesha and Wanda? Why?"

She sighed. Why did you think, she wanted to say, but bit her tongue. He'd probably just think she was slightly insane. Was he really that clueless? Wasn't she supposed to be the clueless one? Oh, well, she figured, being direct couldn't possibly make this moment any awkward then it already was. Patience was not something she had a whole lot of this evening. "Carlos, do you want have sex?"

"Do I want to have…" His eyes suddenly widened. "Shit, DA!"

"Oh come on, Carlos. I have a feeling you knew what was going to happen…" she let her thought trail off. Did he know, or had she read too much into this? "…or did you?"

"Did I?" he repeated. "Well…" He ran a hand nervously through his hair. "You never really did anything to…so before tonight, well…I mean, I thought that you…"

"You thought, but never asked." She turned to him. "I do turn you on, right?"

She watched him swallow. "Oh yeah. Definitely. You know, I was trying to respect you. My dad said-"

That's when she decided to go for broke. Interrupting him, she grabbed his hands, snaking them under her shirt and directly on her breasts, leaving only her bra between his fingers and her nipples. "Forget about what your dad said. Forget respect and listen."

She felt him tense a moment. "Dorothy Ann, you feeling all right? You're never like this."

"Gah!" She sighed loudly this time. "Carlos, you're really starting to frustrate me-"

That was all that it took. Suddenly, the prudish, respectful Carlos disappear and she found herself pushed down on the couch as his lips found hers. It was as if a switch had been flipped.

Just like a green light at a four-way intersection.

His hands remained under her shirt, his fingers moving to find her already sensitive nipple. She gasped in between kisses. "Carlos…"

Any nerves she may have seen before disappeared as he paused a moment to flash a cocky grin at her. "Don't take this the wrong way, DA, but shut up."

"But," she managed, "According to my—" He interrupted her by kissing her again, this time using his tongue.

Carlos was a great kisser. Hell, so was she. Since that was the only thing they'd really been doing for the past two years, they'd practically mastered it. It wasn't the kiss that was turning her brain slowly to mush. It was his fingers. He'd looped them under the cups of her bra and was making a counterclockwise motion on her nipples. With her bra still firmly in place, the slight friction between her fingers, the fabric, and her skin was maddening.

And wonderful. Fucking wonderful.

She hadn't expected such a simple thing to be so powerful. She wasn't a stranger to her own body, exploring a bit once she'd read enough in her biology books and using a technique or two borrowed from a stray romance novel. But it was completely different when someone else was in control.

He broke off the kiss and pulled his fingers away. She sighed in disappointment. She stared at him, speechless. He laughed.

"Guess I did something right, huh?" He gave her another grin.

She simply nodded and grabbed his hand, practically pulling him up off the couch. "Let's go upstairs."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** There be M-rated material within. Almost the end, folks. Short epilogue will probably follow in a day or two.

* * *

They scrambled up her staircase at what felt like lightening speed, entering her bedroom. Without even thinking, Dorothy Ann pulled the door closed behind her and plopped herself down on the bed.

And realized that once they'd gotten this far, she wasn't sure how else to proceed.

"So…" Carlos started, sitting next to her on the bed. "You know, that's a nice shirt. Can I talk you out of it?"

"Carlos!" She smacked his shoulder playfully.

"I'm just trying to get things moving."

"If you want to get things moving," she got up as she spoke, sticking her hand into the top drawer of her bureau, "then…here." She tossed a condom his way. Not expecting it, Carlos only barely caught it.

"Isn't this skipping ahead? Don't we need to be naked first?"

She bit her lip. He had a valid point. Nakedness would help, but…

"You go first."

"I go first?" Carlos repeated. "You're wearing more clothing."

"You're supposed to take the lead."

"The lead?"

"Yeah."

They stared at each other a moment.

"Together," they both said.

How exactly it progressed into full nakedness Dorothy Ann wasn't quite sure. She unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bra and Carlos was shirtless. After that, she was pretty sure it was Carlos that unhooked her bra as they fall back onto her bed. She reached for his zipper and he pulled at her skirt.

And slowly the pile of clothing on her floor grew.

She didn't look at him as he tossed aside his boxers. Instead she found the condom again and tossed it again his way as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and took off her panties.

They were going to do this.

"Crap, I can't get it open."

Her eyes flew open and she bolted up, dropping her underwear on floor when she moved. "You can't get…" Her face trailed off as she grabbed the condom wrapper from his hand, tearing into it easily. She handed it back to him.

"You sure know how to wound a guy's pride, DA."

She smiled. "Want to prove me yours will recover, then?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah."

They stared at each other a moment, well aware of the fact that they were naked and less than thirty seconds away from kissing their virginity good-bye. Dorothy Ann closed her eyes subconsciously and lay herself back down across her tousled comforter, wondering just exactly what was going to happen in that next thirty seconds. She could take the lead in many things in her life – she had taken the lead in a couple tonight – but she found herself frozen. She was excited and scared and didn't have a clue.

"Dorothy Ann, open your eyes."

She listened and found his face inches from hers, practically straddling her. His erection pressed gently against her thigh, and she realized he'd put on the condom. She'd missed that part. She bit her lip. She wanted it, wanted it so badly, yet couldn't dismiss that tiny bit of fear that lurked into the very back of her brain. It was probably going to hurt and she wasn't sure how to react if it did and—

She needed to stop thinking.

"I'm not sure-" she started.

"And you think I am?" he admitted.

"Aren't you?"

He didn't answer. Instead she saw his hand move. She frowned, wondering if they should get on with it and –

She gasped. His finger teased her entrance and she found herself trembling in a way she wasn't even sure she could probably describe. She was confused. Her own hands had done the same act and all of sudden, Carlos did it and she was…

…becoming so incoherent she wasn't sure she could string together a sentence. She gasped again when he pushed his finger inside her. There was a moment of brief pain – a flash that almost reminded her of that dreaded doctor's visit her mother made her go to when she turned sixteen, but it quickly turned into pleasure.

"Ready?"

Yes and no, she thought, but she swallowed and nodded. There was a brief moment of complete awkwardness where they realized they weren't one percent lined up and needed to switch positioning. When he finally pushed himself inside, she gasped.

This time it wasn't pleasure. It hurt. She bit her lip again, so hard she thought she might be drawing blood. It was burning, an uncomfortably full feeling that wasn't pleasant. She took a deep breath.

"Shit! DA, I'm hurting you, I'm going to –" She saw him start to turn and she gripped his arms, keeping him in position. Her eyes met his and she saw the same fear she'd felt mirrored in them.

Suddenly the burning slowed to slow. It wasn't completely okay, but it was tolerable.

"Keep going," she muttered, not sure the words were loud enough for him to hear.

They must have been. He pushed in deeper, and she hissed, turning her head away. Was this was Phoebe had told her about? Was this supposed to be her memory of her first time?

No. She could and would do this. She turned back to face him, trying her very best to give him an encouraging smile. He pushed in even deeper, and this time, she realized, the intrusion wasn't as painful. Her smile flattered a moment at that thought, and Carlos seemed to think that was a bad thing and pulled out a little.

That was when she felt the friction…and it was…

…well, she wanted to experience more of it. She gripped his arms again, causing him to enter her more deeply and quickly. There was a brief moment of pain, followed by a tiny rush. A rush that felt unlike anything else she'd ever experienced in her life.

That rush must have read across her face because his eyes widened. He gave her a half smile and she simply nodded.

That's when he began moving.

Fuck. Again, there was a few seconds of pain, but it was forgotten as she felt the rush she'd become to feel previously hit her. And unlike moments before, it wasn't tiny. This was building. She could feel her heart beating, and couldn't help letting a grunt escape her lips. She almost feel like she was about to explode and it was frightening, yet exhilarating. How could something feel so uncomfortable, yet so comfortable at the same time?

No, not comfortable. Comfortable was not the right word to describe this feeling. Amazing. It was a sensation that blurred the line between pain and pleasure. She closes her eyes again, biting her lip to keep from crying out. She was on the edge of something significant.

She knew Carlos must have been too, because she heard him panting even harder. Her eyes flew open to meet his. He pulled back and thrust again and that's when she lost it. She cried out, lost in sensation for a couple of seconds. A few seconds after that, she knew Carlos felt a similar release.

For at least a minute afterwards, they remained still. Finally, Carlos pulled out and rolled over to lie beside her. They laid in silence for another moment; their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room.

"Okay," she finally managed to utter, her gaze staring directly up at the ceiling.

"Okay?" he repeated. "That's really a confidence booster, DA."

Without even turning to look at him, she reached out a hand to gently smack him. "Give me a minute to recover, will you?" She shifted her body, lifting the blanket a second to get more comfortable.

"Shit! Dorothy Ann, you're bleeding!"

He looked so panicked she let almost laughed out loud. She looked down and sure enough there was a red spot on the sheets. Now this *was* something she'd read about in a book. "Relax. I'm fine. It's normal after the first time."

"I didn't hurt you?" He sounded completely unconvinced.

She shook her head. "No. I'm sore, sure. But it's worth it. And it'll be easier next time."

"Next time?" he asked.

"Of course. Did you think we weren't going to do a follow up experiment?" She shifted slightly, turning her face towards hers. "This is only one set of data and according to my research, multiple experiments lead to much more accurate conclusions."

"According to your research, huh? Somehow I don't think they handled this in your SAT prep book. Unless you read about it in that girly book of yours with the purple cover."

"It's violet," she immediately corrected and they both burst into laughter.

"Did you really like me like me all the way back in third grade?"

"Like you like you? What are we, DA, back in third grade?"

She shot him a look. "No avoiding the question. Because you never told me, even when you asked me out."

He shrugged. "We were eight."

She shook her head. "That isn't an answer."

He simply shook his head. "It's all the answer you're getting out of me."

"That's not fair."

"Is too." He'd inched closer to her in bed so that they were lying practically nose to nose.

"Is not."

"Is too."

She reached up and behind her head for a pillow, fully prepared to use it. "Is-"

"Dorothy Ann? Are you home?"

She didn't even finish her sentence as she bolted out of bed. "Oh my god." She immediately started grabbing clothing off the floor and throwing it in Carlos' direction, not even taking the time to gauge his reaction. "They are back. Get dressed and…" She buttoned up her shirt. "…look like we were working on Chemistry."

"Well, we *were* kinda working on Chemistry…"

She threw one of his shoes on the bed. "Carlos," she hissed. "I'm serious."

He zipped up his fly and reached for the shoe she'd thrown. "I know. I'll be good."

"Dorothy Ann? You left the front door unlocked. Where are you?" Her mother's voice sounded clearer than before, which put her near the stairs in Dorothy Ann's best estimate.

"Coming Mom!" she called, opening her bedroom door. She threw one last glance at her boyfriend. "Attempt to make the bed look less…"

"Enjoyed?" Carlos finished.

She just rolled her eyes and headed into the hallway and towards the staircase, thankfully catching her mother halfway up.

"Mom," she said, putting a smile on her face. "Why are you home so early?"

"Your sister isn't feeling well." Suddenly she noticed Evan only a few steps behind her mother, looking under the weather. "I think she might have strep again. Your father thought it best to cut our trip short."

"Dad come home, too?" Great, just great.

"Yes, but he dropped us off first and went out to get your sister some ginger ale." Her narrowed and Dorothy Ann tensed, knowing her mother was studying her carefully. "What are you doing up here? I thought you said Carlos was coming over so that the two of you could work on your Chemistry project."

"I did, Mrs. Fields. DA and I came up here for her textbook." Dorothy Ann turned around and found Carlos behind her, dressed and not a hair out of place, waving her Chemistry textbook. "Sorry we didn't hear you right away. We were about to head back down to the living room. Right, DA?"

She nodded. "Right."

Her mother smiled. "Good. Since we're home early, I thought we'd order pizza for dinner. Would you like to stay Carlos?"

Carlos gave her mother an innocent-looking grin. "I'd love to."

Thankfully before her mother could ask anymore questions that could lead to her blowing cover (or possibly peering inside her bedroom), Dorothy Ann heard the front door open.

Her mother turned. "Evan, why don't you get in bed? I'll bring up some ginger ale for you in a minute."

Dorothy Ann watched her mother walk back down the stairs before releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Carlos just shrugged and handed her the textbook he'd been holding.

"Close," she muttered, not realizing Evan was still within earshot.

"Very close. Especially since Mom didn't notice you forgot to put your bra back on," her sister's raspy voice commented, followed by an eye roll.

Dorothy Ann's hand immediately went to her shirt. Oh crap. "Evan," she hissed.

Evan just waved her hand. "Relax. I don't care if you banged Carlos in your bedroom. I just can't believe Mom bought that Chemistry excuse. It just proves to me Mom's clueless. I'll bank this gem for later." She walked past the two them into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Dorothy Ann took a moment to look down at the textbook now in her hand. She let out a small laugh. "You know, Evan's right, even if I owe her one later. My mother is thankfully clueless. Let's just avoid my dad for a few minutes, okay?"

"Good idea," Carlos agreed. "So...still worth it?"

She smiled. "Yes. But the girls won't believe this one."


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue **

Wanda was relentless, practically blocking her locker first thing Monday morning.

"I'm not moving until I get details," she insisted.

Dorothy Ann rolled her eyes and easily reached above Wanda's head for her AP Calculus textbook. "Then you won't be moving for some time, I guess."

"Come on, DA. I know you did it. Carlos has that 'I've-been-laid' grin on his face."

"And Wanda would know exactly what that grin looks like, given the times she's been the one responsible for it," Keesha put in as she strolled up to Dorothy Ann's locker. She had her backpack slung across one shoulder, ready to head to class.

"Well, I don't leave any unsatisfied customers," Wanda shot back.

Keesha just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "If DA doesn't want to talk about it…"

It was Wanda's turn to roll her eyes. "Come on, Franklin, you know you are dying for the details just as much as I am."

"So what if I am? I'm trying to respect DA and Carlos' privacy, ok?"

"Not okay! I want details and could use some backup here."

Next to them another locker door slammed. Phoebe stuck her head around. "Guys, leave DA alone. If she wanted to talk to you, she'd talk to you."

"Thanks, Phoebe," Dorothy Ann said. "Now, Wanda, can you move so I can close my locker?"

Wanda sighed. "Fine. Go ahead and keep a secret like tight-lips Phoebe over there. But I will find out."

"Find out what?" Dorothy Ann replied. "That Carlos and I had sex? Well, that much, I can tell you, did happen."

Wanda and Keesha both perked up. "And?" they asked simultaneously. Wanda stepped out of the path of Dorothy Ann's locker.

"And…" Dorothy Ann slammed the locker door closed. "It was nice. End of story. I have AP Calc to get to."

And with that, Dorothy Ann turned and headed down the hall. As she walked away, she could hear the cry of frustration from Wanda. She got less then fifty feet away, before she saw Phoebe catch up to her, her own Calc book in hand.

"Don't let them bug you," she said. "It's your business." She paused for a second. "But, DA?"

"What?"

"I meant when I said the next time was much better. I hope that you and Carlos will-"

"Practice?" she finished with a smile. "Oh, Phoebe, that's the one thing I know we'll be doing. But no details-"

"Yet," the two girls finished with a laugh.

* * *

The end. For now. Sorry for taking so long!


End file.
